Chronicles of Chlark:Part 2
by Poseidon Wolf
Summary: AU.Sequel to Chronicles of Chlark,if you haven't read that,please do.After Chloe and Clark get caught in the 'act' by Chloe's dad,he forbids them from having sex.Will Clark and Chloe find a way around the rule?Will Gabe tell Martha and Johnatan?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, if I did, Chlark would be a reality.**

**Since I enjoyed writing Chronicles of Chlark so much, I've decided to make a sequel. And this one will be longer, much longer. So enjoy, read, and review.**

**Chronicles of Chlark: Part 2**

**Prologue**

*Flashback*

_Chloe sat on her bed waiting for Clark to blur into her room. She'd left the door unlocked so it wouldn't be a problem for him. Her dad was still working hours at LuthorCorp, so he wouldn't be back for another three hours. Lana had gone to Metropolis to visit her Aunt Nell, so that left Chloe alone._

_Before Lana had left, she and Chloe had decided on a denim mini skirt and a see through, white, short sleeved shirt. On her feet she wore light brown, calf high, suede boots._

_Even though Clark was an alien, she thought he appreciated a nice amount of leg._

_Five minutes later, a gust of wind blew Chloe's hair out of place. She gave Clark a mock glare and said, "You messed up my hair!"_

"_Sorry." he gets a look at what she's wearing and feels a twinge in his groin. Clark realizes what happens so he turns away from Chloe and starts to walk around the room._

_His back still turned, Chloe walks up to him, grabs him by the shirt, and kisses him, hard. She takes several steps backward, her legs hitting the back of her bed. Chloe lets herself fall back on the bed, yanking Clark down with her._

_She reaches down his pants and starts to gently stroke his erected length. Clark gives a startled gasp and pulls away. _

"_Chlo, what are you doing?"_

"_Taking care of Clark jr." _

"_Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean we're only sixteen and I-" Clark started to ramble off until Chloe pulled him down and kissed him again._

"_Yes, I'm sure, Clark, I trust you."_

"_I know, but I could hurt you, and I've never done this before." he replied, a light blush on his cheeks._

_Chloe placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I know you're worried, but you can't go into celibacy. Especially if you get hard just by looking at me in some skimpy outfit." Chloe said, causing Clark to blush harder._

"_Okay but if I hurt you, just," Clark super sped off and came back with a lead box. "Open this and pull out what's inside."_

_Chloe eyed the box suspiciously, took it from Clark's grasp and opened it. Clark immediately groaned in pain and flinched back, while Chloe looked inside to see a good sized chuck of green meteor rock. She quickly closed the box, put it on her nightstand, and went over to Clark to see if he was okay, which he was._

"_Clark, I'm not taking this out and hurting you with it."_

"_Better than me hurting you."_

"_You know what Clark…just, just, make love to me, okay. No space rocks, no worries ,no regrets, just enjoy the moment, okay."_

"_Okay." Clark replied, gently setting Chloe backwards on the bed, his large form looming over her. He leaned down and kissed her softy. The kissed turned feverous and hot. Chloe's hands made their way under his blue t-shirt, her smooth calluses tracing patterns on his muscled chest._

_Clark's hands remained on Chloe's waist. This was fairly new to him so he didn't know exactly what to do. He felt Chloe trying to pull up his shirt, so he removed his hands from her waist and lifted his arms to make it easier to get off. Once the shirt was off, Chloe said, "Are you okay, Clark?"_

"_No, I-I don't know where to put my hands." he mumbled lamely as a blush crept on his face._

_Chloe let a chuckle, "Put them anywhere you want, just act on your sexual impulses. Now, come here." she said pulling Clark back down by his old leather belt and kissed him with hot, raw, passion. Clark hesitantly slipped his big hands under her white shirt and cupped her breasts in his hands, causing Chloe to moan into his mouth. He ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden under his ministrations. He felt himself get harder at the sound of her moan. _

_Clark carefully grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off her to reveal a black lace bra. He trailed kisses down her neck as Chloe tangled her hands in his soft, black, hair. She felt an ache deep in her belly as a flood of moisture dampened her panties. She was wet and was sure Clark noticed because his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened with lust. _

_She hurriedly unfastened his belt, pulled down his zipper, and unbuttoned his pants. Chloe pulled down his jeans and blue boxers, to reveal him in all his beautiful glory. Sure, she'd seen him naked on the couch yesterday, but this time he was all hers. 9 ½ inches of meat all to herself. She could see the drops of precome forming on the flushed red tip of his cock. She wanted to go down on his but figured if she did that, he'd come before they could get to the good part. _

_Clark's balls were taut with need, he and Chloe were sweating, which was weird because he never sweated. He couldn't wait any longer so he super speed the rest of her clothes off, from her black lace bra to her matching panties. It took Chloe a couple of seconds to register what happened. She'd never been naked in front of anyone except Jimmy Olsen, the first guy she'd ever slept with. They weren't in love or anything, it was just a summer fling to help her get over Clark. But anyway she felt the need to cover herself, until Clark said, "God, Chlo, you're so beautiful."_

_She snorted, "Yeah, right."_

"_I'm serious, you are." he said stroking her cheek in an affectionate gesture._

"_Aww, that's sweet, but can you just make love to me?"_

"_I will, but I don't know if I can make human girls pregnant, so do you have a condom?"_

"_Um, yeah, I have a couple in the nightstand, just in case you ever came to your senses and decided to choose me. Looks like you did." _

_Even though she was joking, Clark couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt crash over him. Chloe opened it and slipped the rubber over his erection. It twitched at her touch._

"_Sure is responsive, isn't it?" she asked,_

"_Sorry." Clark said, blushing._

"_No need, it's kind of fascinating."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. Now, get lovin." _

_Clark positioned himself over her entrance. He smell how wet she was and knew he would slide right in. He slowly slid inside her heat, and knew he was about to come, but he held back his organism and continued to go slow. He wanted this to be good for Chloe too._

"_Clark, faster, please, faster." she said, to which Clark happily obliged. She kept willing him to go faster, but he wasn't sure that the friction his super speed causes would be good for Chloe's…um personal area. So he slammed into as fast as humanly possible. Two minutes later, they both came together, Clark falling on top of her. _

_Chloe gave him a couple of minutes to regain his strength before tapping his shoulder and saying, "Clark, as much as I like you naked on top of me, I'd prefer no to be squished." _

_Clark rolled off of her and lay upwards on the spot on the bed next to her._

"_I love you, Chlo."_

"_Ditto." Chloe said as the two teens drifted to sleep._

*End Flashback*

**Hoped you enjoyed. For those of you who didn't know, this is the description of Clark and Chloe's first time from Chronicles of Chlark. This is my first lemon/smut so please be nice. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, if I did, Chlark would be a reality.**

**Special Thanks to my reviewers, you are all so kind. Enjoy, read, and review.**

**Chronicles of Chlark: Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe Sullivan stared absently at the supposed book report she was working on with Clark, as she remembered their first time. It had only happened forty five minutes ago, but Chloe couldn't get the images out of her mind. And she thought she never would, which necessarily a bad thing.

After they'd had sex, everything had been going uphill. Clark had asked her to be his girlfriend, to which she'd happily said yes to, and gave her his ruby replaced class ring. She'd kissed him, then her dad came in. Yup, Gabe Sullivan walked in the house, forcing the two teens to use Clark's super speed to pretend they were working on a book report.

"He's gone." Clark said out of the corner of his mouth, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

He turned to face her, "Your dad's gone. He's in the living room."

"Oh, well good, because I need a shower, I'm all sticky and sweaty. I never thought Clark Kent could release such a load." she said tossing the book report on her desk and standing up.

Clark turned seven different shades of red at her comment, "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"Don't be, I loved every minute of it." Chloe said suggestively as sat on top of Clark, her legs on either side of his thighs, both of them pressed together intimately. Clark's hands immediately settled on her waist.

"Uh, Chloe, your dad's in the other room, we can't." he protested nervously.

She pressed her face into his shoulder and lightly nibbled on his ear, producing a low moan from Clark. "Can't we?" she questioned huskily.

Clark felt his jeans tighten at her tone. He couldn't resist her, no matter how hard he tried. Honestly, he didn't want to stop this, but her dad was in the next room and they weren't the quietest couple around. He'd surely catch them, and so with great effort, he removed his hands from her waist and gently pulled her away from him by her shoulders.

His heart broke when he saw the look of hurt flash across her features, "You don't want to?" she said, her tone changed from husky to sad.

"I do, I _really_ do, but you said you wanted a shower, plus your dad is in the other room and he'll catch us."

"Okay, you're right and I really do want a shower, and we still have our movie date to fall back on." she said getting up from off of Clark, much to his disappointment and paused. "Are your parents at the farm?"

"Um, no they went to my dad's high school reunion. They should be back at around eleven, why?"

"Well you need a shower too, so I was hoping we could take one together, and we can't take one here cuz of my dad, so the farm is the only option. So, let's go." she said, walking towards the door, only to look back and find a beet red Clark still rooted in his place.

"Clark, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"I can't." he said, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Why can't you?"

"You got me…excited."

"Oh, well, uh, can't you make it go away or something?" Chloe asked awkwardly.

"No, it doesn't work like that, Chlo."

"Hide behind me."

Clark doubtfully stood up and started to walk towards Chloe, "I don't get why you were complaining, Clark. It's not even that bad, hardly noticeable. You're not even fully hard."

"_Chloe_!" he said, obviously still embarrassed as he hid behind his girlfriend, who was opening her bedroom door.

"I was just saying."

Within moments they were walking past Gabe Sullivan, "Hey, Chloe, Clark, what are you two kids up to?" he asked happily.

"We're just going to Clark's farm to watch movies." Chloe replied casually.

"Oh, I didn't see your truck out there, Clark. How are you two getting there?"

Still behind Chloe, Clark said, "We were planning on walking, getting some exercise."

"Okay, well, you two have fun. Be back at eleven thirty, Chloe."

"I will, thanks, dad, bye." she said walking out the door. Clark led Chloe to an alley by her house, scooped her up in his arms, and blurred them to the farm. He gently set Chloe down in the kitchen.

"Ready to shower?" she asked.

"Can't, the shower's old so it takes a little while for the water to get hot. I'll go run it."

"Can I help?"

"Of course."

Clark watched avidly as Chloe stripped in front of him. He'd just turned the shower on, so it'd be a few minutes before it heated up, but Chloe insisted to taking off her clothes because she wanted to get right in when the jets heated. And he was glad she did. He noticed she was moving slow, a little too slow.

His throat was dry, his mind and eyes on nothing but Chloe. He realized she was going slow on purpose, just to torture him. Watching her, he just wanted to push her up against the wall and have his way with her. No one would ever take him for the dirty, kinky, type, but Clark couldn't stop his thoughts, nor could he stop his erection from fully hardening in his jeans. He knew Chloe noticed because she gave him a sexy smile as she slid off her panties.

Fully naked, Chloe saw light fog on the bathroom mirror. She stepped in, water descending over her beautiful form.

"Aren't you coming, Clark?"

Clark was still watching her. He'd never noticed she moved wit panther-like grace. Or the way her breasts bounced when she moved. He was mesmerized by this woman. His senses weren't working, he couldn't hear anything, all he could see was Chloe. And better yet, a naked, wet Chloe.

Clark saw her lips move, but noticed that no sound was coming out, _"Must be me."_ he thought.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Chloe, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"I said, aren't you coming in, Clark."

"_Hell, yeah!"_ he thought as he stumbled out of his clothes, almost tripping as he tried to pull down his pants and boxers in one take.

**Hoped you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
